cruuinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Bane
"There is a bane that is within the Blood Sworne. An ancient darkness that pervades them, compels them, drives them to rail against the light." - Saint Elvira The Bane is a physical corruption spread by the Blood Sworne that ultimately causes the victim into an advanced state of necrosis, decaying from the inside out and falling into a blind rage before decaying entirely. It can be transmitted through contact with Blood Sworne blood and fluids, or through objects imbued with The Bane. The contact does not automatically make one sick, but there is a great chance of it. The Bane also manifests as spidery tendrils of black rot, along with a dry shiny film covering passages used by Blood Sworne. As the corruption progresses, it gathers into black sacs the size of a man lining the floor or hanging from the ceiling. Origin and Nature It is thought that the origin of The Bane was perhaps due to some dark ritual performed by ancient Blood Sworne in an attempt at immortality. Or perhaps a natural defense evolved over years of cannibalism and dark magic, this separating the Blood Sworne from other humans. The slow corruption over thousands of years evolving them into the monstrosities we know today. Saint Elvira was the first however to theorize that it was perhaps through a dark ritual that the Blood Sworne simply unlocked The Bane. Perhaps a corruption that had always been present, but simply seeking a vessel into the material plane. The Blood Sworne provided such vessels with their frequent practice of necrotic magic. The Baned Blood Sworne The Blood Sworne are all infected by The Bane from birth, the infant mortality rate amoungst Blood Sworne is thus extremely high. They are a people caught in an inbetween state, always between life and death. The balance is extremely delicate. Ghouls The Bane spread by the Blood Sworne twists and corruptions people and animals, which go made, develop physical afflictions, and/or perish outright. Survivors are transformed into ghouls. Most infected subjects are put down as a precaution and an act of mercy. Even "ghouled" victims will ultimately be killed by the disease, leaving whole areas completely lifeless. The longer an infected creature lives, the more it will manifest, hair loss, aggressive or even rabid behavior, and numerous deformities, protrusions, boils, sores, and necrosis. Other When The Bane comes into contact with the local flora it usually poisons and kills the plants and trees making the area infertile for many years. However deep mushrooms seem to grow near The Bane. Those who have been infected by The Bane that interact with good or neutral spirits have also been known to taint them. Bane Magic The Bane carries a magical power that allows Blood Sworne to cast spells. Their magic is unique, it is driven by The Bane rather than any arcane or divine force. Those who have been infected by it and had some aptitude with magic prior have also been known to access this force. Managing The Bane Acceleration its possible Resistance Those with herbal knowledge are able to brew and combine tinctures to slow down The Bane in recently infected victims, but only for a time. Cure